Horror
by Chesh-cat-rus
Summary: When strong beer affects Kurt's brains...   the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

Three hours ago, at a parking lot of Dalton School, Blaine had offered to have a drink while watching a horror film. So, now, they were both sitting on the floor in their school uniforms, watching "Drag Me To Hell" and drinking strong beer. It was unbelievable that Blaine could ever think of drinking _beer _but nor a red wine or something like that… Sipping from his bottle, Kurt was thinking that _probably_ Blaine was a usual person. Not that ideal one Kurt was worshipping.

Anyway, it was Blaine who offered to 'just relax before the Regionals like we did at Rachel's party'. Kurt was one hundred percent sure it was not a good idea. Because sometimes when he was thinking about Blaine his imagination derisively showed him a picture of a deadly drunk guy Blaine had looked like at _that_ goddamn party. Kurt was trying to forget that kiss and later a singing duet of Rachel and his almost-boyfriend but he couldn't.

Kurt glanced at a boy sitting next to him. He was drunk. _Again_. Blaine was shivering, cuddling a big pillow, with fear in his eyes watching an ugly crone cursing a young woman. That wasn't actually scary but most likely alcohol made that surrealistic and ghastly for Blaine.

Kurt felt miserable. Why did he always choose weirdos to fall in love with? Finn, Sam, and now Blaine.

On the screen an old gypsy was trying to kill that young female in the car. That scene somehow reminded Kurt of his tormentor at McKinley High.

Was Dave Karofsky the only person who could ever want him? Did the only thing he deserve is the love of that ignoramus? Kurt felt like the most pathetic person in the whole world. Maybe he had to blame the alcohol, but suddenly he thought that Karofsky was more pitiful.

Like… The jock had to hide himself in the closet, hide his own nature and always pretend. Was he a great pretender or just too dumb to understand the fact that he's gay? Anyway, Kurt could be that evil side which would help him to come out. And then Karofsky's life would be a living hell. Even worse than Hummel's at McKinley used to be.

Kurt noticed that he was grinning like the insane when he unexpectedly heard a sonorous snore. "Oh, great! – he thought. – That jerk is sleeping!"

So he walked out of Blaine's room not caring about the switched-on tv set and the guy sleeping on the floor. The only thing that he was interested in right now was that he could make Dave Karofsky feel that pain he had felt before. And probably the fact that he couldn't walk in a straight line.

After that he definitely fell asleep. Because he couldn't call the jock and ask him to pick him up, and Karofsky couldn't agree, and Kurt couldn't kiss him, shaking with pleasure in big arms. And of course he couldn't ask the bully to help him to get upstairs into his room. And _that_ thing that happened later couldn't be true.

Kurt was lying under a duvet with his eyes shut and with headache drilling his head.

"Please someone shoot me!" – he whispered, expecting to hear Blaine's joke in response.

"I told you last night, I won't hurt you, Hummel, so shut the fuck up, I wanna sleep" – muttered Karofsky's voice near his left ear. Kurt opened his eyes and turned his head to the source of the sound. The headache increased and Kurt felt like he was about to cry. The bully was lying naked in his bed under his blanket staring at his face with the look of concern. That just couldn't be true.

And then the door opened sounding like a gunshot and there was his father, yelling like a chainsaw – at least, it seemed so for Kurt's clouded mind.

The nightmare continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Burt was furious. And Kurt was afraid of that.

- Father, please, you shouldn't overreact, it can affect you health!

- Kurt, do you realize that you're lying in bed with the guy who made you leave your school and your friends? – his father was hissing like a snake. – And besides you promised me that you would ask me before you have someone sleep over, didn't you?

- Yes, I did, but… - Kurt couldn't concentrate on his thoughts because one part of his mind was still wondering what had happened last night and was he still a virgin or already not. "Most likely not" – answered his own voice in his head, providing a creepy horror. Oh, Gaga! His first kiss was stolen by the guy lying next to him, and the first time, too?

- Father, please, I'll talk to you later. – said Kurt in a miserable voice. Burt stared at him for a while and then nodded and left the room, closing the door as gentle as possible. It seemed that he had understood something.

Kurt carefully got up out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. There he took a shower, thinking over the questions to ask to Karofsky.

He took some pills to stop the headache. While brushing his teeth, he heard a squeak of a box spring mattress and then noise of steps. The soprano felt a bit scared because the jock could leave him without answers.

He put on a new pair of boxers and a silk robe and walked back to his bedroom. Karofsky was fully clothed, sitting on a chair. The jock seemed uncomfortable being in Kurt's room, and when the boy came back, he asked defensively:

- Do you need anything, Fancy, or should I go home?

- Please don't call me that name. – Kurt frowned and sat on the edge of his bed. – I want to ask you a question and I need a clear and truthful response.

- Ok. Ask what you want. – David looked away, noticing some odd statuettes on the little boy's table.

- What has happened last night? – Kurt exhaled. – I need details.

- Well, - said Karofsky rubbing his neck. – First of all, you said to me that you were too drunk to get upstairs without hurting yourself. So you asked me to help you to get into your room. I said that I didn't want to meet your Dad again but you said if we didn't make much noise we would get there unnoticed.

- Stop, – Kurt said firmly. – Could you please fast-forward a bit to the moment when we started kissing?

The bigger boy was silent, unsure.

- We started kissing right when we got into your room. – Dave was staring at his fists resting on the knees. He couldn't look at Kurt, for sure. – I mean… you started kissing me – so desperately, by the way – and I couldn't but kiss back. We removed our clothes from each other and you fell on your bed, convincing me to… you know…

- To fuck me? – Kurt suggested, pissed-off with his own behavior.

- Yes, - Karofsky confirmed, embarrassed.

Suddenly the singer bethought of tender kisses and bites on his neck and thumbs caressing his nipples. The boy felt ashamed because now he felt _interested_.

- So… did you do that? – Kurt asked, his voice trembling.

- What? No! – the hazel eyes met bluish ones; the jock was indignant. – How could I if I wasn't sure if you had someone before or I would be your first? I don't want you to suicide.

- And then what happened? – he asked, ignoring the last sentence.

- We were both horny and… urgh… I didn't know what to do, so you straddled my hips and started grinding your cock against mine, - a sigh, - and you were moaning so loud, pleading to do something more, you know, so I had to kiss you to shut you up. And then… well, you know what happened. We took a shower together and you said I can stay and I don't know why I agreed. So, can I go home right now or you need something else? – David asked calmly.

- No, thank you. I mean, thanks for telling me.

- Not at all, - Karofsky snorted, leaving the room.

When the sound of footsteps died down, Kurt typed and sent a message: "Blaine, I need to talk to you. Call me".

But first thing he had to do is talk to Burt.


	3. Chapter 3

**I guess that the summury of this chapter could be a line from the song by Eartha Kitt "I want to be evil":**

**"I want to be evil, little evil me**  
**Just as mean and evil as I can be!"**

**The next chapter is coming soon.**

**if you notice an error, be free to point to it **

* * *

- Dad, you wanted to talk to me? – Kurt asked softly entering the living-room where his father was sitting on a sofa.

- Yes, I did, - Burt answered in a nothing-good-portending voice. Kurt immediately sat in an armchair, trembling. – First, why were you drunk?

Kurt gave a sigh. He wasn't sure why he drank so much last night although he never found drinking attractive and he saw no good points in it.

- I didn't drink much. I mean, I've never drunk before so I think that was the reason why it affected me like that…

- I didn't ask that. – said Burt firmly. – I asked to hear the reason. And with whom you were drinking, too.

- With Blaine, - answered the boy watching his father arch the eyebrow. – He said we could watch a film and drink some beer and relax a bit…

- What do you mean saying "to relax"? – The mechanic muttered.

- I mean nothing, father, - Kurt was insulted by his father's distrust. – The Regionals are coming. Blaine meant nothing else saying that, ok?

- Ok. Then the next question. How did you ended up with your tormentor, huh? That boy threatened your life because… Stop. – Burt said to himself. – There was another reason, wasn't it? Tell me.

Kurt held up his breath. He hadn't told it to anyone except Blaine and he hoped his Dad would never know about that.

- He kissed me. That was the reason. – Kurt breathed out.

Burt was mad and confused.

- And that's why you run away from McKinley? Because of one single kiss? You were so afraid to have an explanation with that boy?

- But he… - Kurt didn't know what to say.

- You could talk to him. I'm sure. But you didn't. I know he had been bullying you all that time. But you still could. So, what happened yesterday? He saw you drank and exploited?

- No, he didn't. – Kurt noticed his hands shaking. – Or we wouldn't end up in my bedroom. I mean… that was not his fault. I think it was I who exploited his feelings. But we didn't have sex, I swear. We just…kissed and… I don't think you want to know this.

- What's wrong with you, Kurt? – Burt groaned. – This is not what I taught you.

- I know, Dad. But… when he's around I come over bitchy.

- Well, - Burt was silent for a while, - and how about that kid, Blaine? I thought you were dating.

- No, we didn't, - Kurt's voice was sad, - I was sure we were, but we had never kissed and when he declared his love to that guy from GAP and later said that he didn't even realized that I was into him, I thought that there was no way…

- You would be together, yep? – Burt was dejected and Kurt didn't get why. – And now you're having some kind of relationship with that Karofsky kid.

- Yes… no. Father, I don't know!

- What? – Suddenly an exclamation of surprise came from behind. Kurt and Burt turned round and saw Finn.

- I won't tell anyone, I promise, – he said. – Even to Glee members.

- Especially to them. – Kurt roared.

* * *

Blaine waved to attract his attention. Kurt rushed to the table where his friend was sitting with two coffees already bought.

Kurt still felt ashamed that he left Blaine sleep on the floor. But they both knew they would never bring it up.

- Hi, - Blaine said, smiling. – Has something significant happened? I mean, you'd never send me such a message if everything was ok.

- Oh, yes. – Kurt nodded with a happy expression on his face. – I need to tell you something what you shouldn't tell anyone including 'Cedes.

- Ok then. Go on, - the other boy said with excitement.

Kurt told him everything without reserve, right from the moment he left Blaine's room.

- And I want to do it again. I mean to make out and do something alike.

- What? – Blaine leaned forward, surprised. – Kurt, I don't think it's a good idea…

- But I want to do this! – The boy insisted, poking a straw in a tabletop. – I want someone to want me.

- Yes, and I'm ok with that, but you see, if you want to do this because you think this guy is the only one who will love you and you're sure nobody except him will love you, you're wrong. – Blaine was concerned. – But not only will you hurt your own feelings, but his, too. Do you realize that he likes you? Or you want to play with his heart and then break it like an unwanted toy?

Kurt snorted and his friend stared at him in shock.

- So you do want to do that? – Blaine muttered.

- I don't know. – Kurt said with a short sigh. – At first I thought he bullied me because he's a jock and an asshole. When he kissed me, I thought he was a closet case and he kissed me just because I'm the only out gay kid at school. But now I'm interested. He was desperate about all that stuff and I'm hundred percent sure he's into me.

- So, you want to use him? – Blaine asked quietly.

- I… I don't know… - answered Kurt. Blaine suddenly stood up and said in a sad tone:

- I've never thought you're like this. – And he went out of cafe. Kurt shrugged and kept drinking the cooled coffee.

Something wrong was going on. The whole week long he felt bitchy. That BIOTA accident was caused by his mood, no doubts.


	4. Chapter 4

**New episode (2x15) was like a pure inspiration for me :D**

**Klaine failed lol *still gloating***

**I feel like the next chapter is doing to be all about sex and romance. And talking. Again XD**

**As I've said, if you notice an error, be free to point to it because this chapter was so hard to write!**

* * *

David muffled him in a blanket and smiled shyly, going to the bathroom.

Kurt was lying on the bed listening to Karofsky taking a shower.

The guy behind the wall would wash himself, get dressed and go home. And then he would return, and they would have… no, not sex. It was not even sex without penetrating… Kurt couldn't explain to himself their relationship. But he enjoyed every minute with Dave, every kiss, every touch and every word. Though they would never go on a date because David was afraid to come out, to meet his friends, his family members or just people he knew in the street hanging around with a gay guy. They would be lovers and never boyfriends. And they'll never get out of bedroom. It ached deep inside.

Dave was taking a shower. He was afraid that Kurt didn't even like him. By now the sportsman had admitted to himself that he loved Kurt and it was the only reason for bulling him, for kissing him, for having some kind of relationship with him. Maybe he was one of the main school bullies but his parents taught him that no one should play with one's heart. But it seemed like Burt had never told things like that to his son. Kurt was kissing Dave though he didn't like him. Without much alcohol in his blood and enough bitchiness in his mind, now Kurt was as innocent as a baby. They didn't even take all their clothes off because the smaller boy didn't want to see Dave's _thing_ – as he called the cock. Fancy was so scared when he saw it again that he stuttered asking David to put on the trunks. Of course it was not that monstrous for Karofsky with his constitution, but it definitely seemed so for delicate Kurt.

Near Fancy, who was so porcelain and pure, he felt like a huge dirty Neanderthal, fat, clumsy and lewd. Kurt was so cute reddening that a single idea of his tenderly pink blush made Dave as turned-on as possible. Kurt preferred make out sessions to anything else, moaning sensually. But he was afraid of doing something more "extreme". Once Dave got a bit carried away and his palm touched Kurt's groin. The singer stopped kissing immediately, looking at a sportsman with eyes widened with shock. Then Dave took his hand away and never ever tried to touch Kurt in the "inappropriate regions". Except kisses he could touch Kurt's backs, spine, shoulders, hips, even grab that fine ass, but there was no way they would ever go further than petting. David was craving for every tiny piece of Kurt, he wanted to appropriate, to brand. But lady-boy would never belong to him; Kurt would never love him the way he is.

Dave really tried to change himself: he had gone on a diet, went to the gym and less supported Azimio and other jocks in bulling, almost always finding excuses.

But that thing that was going on between them was just an interest and nothing else and nothing could ever change that situation. Kurt would never agree to go out with him, would never accept to be seen together.

* * *

Half an hour later David was sitting in a café, eating a salad and drinking low-cal Coke. He was watching people around him. There were a few people here at this time of a day. A man looking like a businessman was consuming a big portion of spaghetti, typing something on a netbook. A pair was sitting next to the man. A girl was pretty, she told her boyfriend - who actually looked like a supermodel – something about a serial, there the storyline was so intricate that after three minutes of listening carefully to everything she was telling Dave felt like her speech was killing his brain cells. He couldn't even imagine how that guy was still alive listening to that thrilling story.

Besides, there were a group of people in a café, who were sitting behind his back and talking about "chicks". David knew who they were. It was definitely Azimio with others. And today he lied to his friend he was lying dead with high temperature. That high temperature was Kurt, but Dave didn't mention that to his friend.

He distracted himself from thinking about the friends who will definitely leave him and maybe even beaten to death when they learn his little secret. He listened to the music that played in the café.

The music playing was "Black Black Heart" by David Usher. Such an old song! Suddenly, Dave listened to the lyrics:

Black black heart why would you offer more  
Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy  
I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core…

That was definitely the song about Kurt and Dave. Why did it hurt so much?

David walked out of the café, trying to be invisible. But suddenly he heard the guys laughing beside him:

- Hey, Dave, here you're, man, how's the temperature? – there was no even a hint of sympathy in that voice. David was interested how much they knew.

- Yo' know, Finn-ie said something interesting to us today's morning. – Azimio said.

- And what did that doofus say? – Karofsky tried to be sounding questioning, but not defensive.

- That you're fucking his faggy brother, - was the answer, and the jocks burst into laugh.

- Oh, really? – he asked confidently. If the football team knew that, all the school was aware of him and Kurt. – It's the first time Hudson said something intelligent, huh?

The guys who used to be his friends stared at him in surprise.

- So, that's true? I mean, all that rumors… - Strando said calmly.

- Yep. – David said, surprised by the fact it was so easy to accept that. – I'm Kurt's lover.

- Kurt's? – Azimio asked mockingly.

- Hands off! He's my bitch! – suddenly a high-pitched voice drowned out the conversation and then Kurt appeared from behind Dave's back.

- So, you're bottom, Davey? – Azimio neighed.

- No, I'm not, - Karofsky was angry and mixed-up. He couldn't understand what Kurt was talking about.

- He's mine and you will never ever change that, you, empty-headed idiots. Problem? – the singer was almost screaming in Azimio's face. The jock stepped back, smirking with a bit of fear in his voice:

- Guys, it seems like the Princess got totally mad, now securing the Beast. Let's go until she kicked our asses with her high-heeled shoes.

And the bullies left.

- What did they say to you?

- Nothing special, - David was still sad, thinking about their weird relationship, trying to figure out the best way to break up without hurting his own feelings and Kurt's pride.

- You need to go with me.

- What? – Dave was surprised with Kurt's determination.

- We're going to my house, to my room. Now. Burt and Carol are away from Lima for a while, and Finn is going to beat Puck's score in Guitar Hero, so he'll be late.

Sometimes Karofsky wondered whether Fancy's parents knew about their relationship.

Kurt grabbed Dave's hand and they walked down the street without saying a word.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, guys, I felt so depressed after 2x16 that I couldn't end this story... but here it is, the last chapter. And let's think 2x16 has never happened. **

* * *

As they came in Kurt's bedroom, the little boy sat on his bed, trying to stop his hands from shaking. He loosened the tie and took off the cardigan. Dave sat next to him, trying to catch his eye, but the singer stubbornly didn't want to look up at him. Suddenly he sat in Dave's lap, wrapping his hands around Dave's neck, looking intently into his eyes.

- I want you… in me… but I'm afraid you'll hurt me.

- I won't be gross, I promise. I will never hurt you anymore. – Dave kept silent for a while and then said: - And I'll repeat this until you believe me.

- I believe you, - Kurt said shyly, taking off his boyfriend's T-shirt. They undressed each other slowly, and David kissed his boyfriend's full lips, touching his back with kid gloves.

They fell on the bed, Kurt lying under Dave, touching his biceps, thrilled with the other boy's strength. They both were only in trunks now, and Kurt felt Dave's hard-on, pressing his own. That was so embarrassing, but so… right.

He wanted to rub his erection against Dave's, but it would be more than confusing.

- David, I'm scared, - he felt his nipples being caressed.

- Why? – David stopped kissing his earlobe and looked up in his eyes.

- I feel, - he breathed out, - too much. It's like in Broadway musicals…

- When every single touch is so sensual, yes? – David continued for him, went on kissing the other boy's neck and caressed his little butt.

- How did you know… - Kurt kept silent for a while. – What has happened to Blaine? Did you beat him?

- At first I wanted to because he said you're… Forget it… I mean, it was he who told me that I'd better search for some... information in the Net.

- What. Did. He. Tell. You? – Kurt asked fiercely, putting his arm on the bare skin of David's chest.

- He told me something about singing, - Dave frowned, trying to remember the talk, - some competition or a run-through or something else, and then he said that when you were singing "Animal" you made some terrible faces and he doubted you're sexy. I mean, you're always sexy, how could he dare say that? When you're calm you're sexy, when you're pissed off you're sexy, and when you're with me, - Dave's voice was almost unheard, - you're sexy, too.

Kurt felt that his ears were red with shame. David had just said he found him attractive. _Wow, it arouses so much_, - he thought.

His erection was aching with need, but it was such a shame to do anything. Dave was kissing, caressing and petting him, and it was so good that… it seemed he missed some moments of life because when he came to reality, he felt salty tears on his lips and on his face, and Dave was too close, and… he was all in Kurt.

- Babe, I'll add some more lube and it'll be better, ok? – Dave wanted to fuck Kurt's tight ass mindlessly, but his Porcelain was in tears. And he didn't want Kurt cry anymore.

- Shhh, - Dave said, comforting Kurt, - it'll be better soon.

He was gently moving, his palms on Kurt's thighs. His lover was frowning, with tears in the eyes shut and it reminded David of all bad things he did to Porcelain, all pain he caused. Not the best thing to think about while having sex.

- I'm so sorry for everything I did, - he whispered.

- Don't be… - and David didn't know what the boy intended to say because suddenly Kurt arched his back, held Dave closer and let out a deep moan.

- Did I hurt you? Should I stop? – Dave panicked.

- If you stop, I'll kill you, - Kurt groaned. – Move… Harder!

Dave kissed Kurt's beautiful lips and did just as was ordered, picking up speed. Kurt was moaning in his lips and was so damn sexy. It was as good as it could ever get.

* * *

They both woke up in the morning because of a creak of a door. Burt was standing there, looking at them angrily, as a real caring Daddy which he actually was.

It was as if they went back to that first day of their relationship. But things changed. Nothing was as it used to be before.

- Did you use protection? – Burt was almost stuttering. The three of them felt uncomfortable and especially Kurt did, blushing with shame.

- Yes, we did, - answered Dave in a confident voice. He noticed Porcelain calm down a bit. David caressed his shoulder tenderly, comforting him.

- Ok then, - Burt said and left the room, closing the door.

* * *

After taking shower together and a lot of morning kisses while getting dressed, David pulled Kurt to the living-room, where Burt was watching Sunday morning news.

- Hm, mister Hummel?

Burt turned round, looking at them walking to the sofa and taking a seat. It actually reminded of some silly love comedy, and they could laugh at the situation, but no one felt like laughing.

- I've been dating your son for about a month and now I want to get your permission for this relationship, - Dave punctuated. – I told my parents and they, um, rented an apartment for me, and I would like Kurt to stay at my place sometimes, until you let him move to my flat.

Kurt realized why David's parents had rented an apartment for him. Or rather guessed by his boyfriend's sad voice.

* * *

- You have a hickey here, - Mercedes pointed to his neck.

- And here, - Brittany muttered.

- And here, - Artie said.

- Are you that lucky devil? – Mercedes asked Blaine carefully.

- No - no! – Blaine refused. – Kurt, you didn't tell me something, did you?

Kurt blushed, thinking of that talk in the cafe and imagined what Blaine was thinking about him. But he could explain everything for his friend, but later.

- Kurt, - a familiar, confused voice came from the doorway.

- That just can't be true! – Sam babbled.

Kurt smiled and went to Karofsky, hanged on his neck and gave him a gentle kiss.

- David, you're smiling, - he said lovingly. His boyfriend just held him tighter in answer.

Finn was shocked and said, stuttering:

- I thought it was a joke and I told it to them… I thought that's a joke! – obviously, he felt guilty for telling their secret.

- Sorry, Hudson, - Dave smirked, - you're not hot enough to be my boyfran'.

Kurt couldn't understand why David pronounced 'boyfriend' in such a weird way, but he giggled at a sudden compliment.


End file.
